Neptune
Neptune, also known as Purple Heart, is the main character from Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune and the personification of a fictional Sega console, although her name was inspired by the Sega Neptune, which combined the Sega Genesis and 32X but was never released. Appearance Neptune MMF-Neptune-transparent.png|Neptune in her Parka dress Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Neptune.png|Neptune in her Jersey dress In her Parka Dress, Neptune has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. In her Jersey Dress, Neptune wears a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Purple Heart Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Neptune Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Etymology Her name is ultimately based of the unreleased home console, the Sega Neptune. Trivia * Neptune is currently the only CPU in Hyperdimension Neptunia who is based on a fictitious console (though the Sega Neptune, which was essentially a standalone version of the 32X addon for the Sega Genesis, was planned to be released, but ultimately cancelled upon the release of the Sega Saturn). Noire, Blanc and Vert are originally based on 7th generation consoles, while the last Sega home console is the 6th generation console Sega Dreamcast. Because it would be impossible for Planeptune to compete with the other nations if their CPU is based of an old console, a fictitious 7th generation Sega console had to be created. Since Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the other three CPUs represent all home consoles from all generations, while Neptune does not. Instead, the different versions of Planeptune from different dimensions have different CPUs based on real consoles from the past. However, Neptune's Next Form represents the fictitious 8th generation console of Sega to compete with the other Next Forms that are based on real 8th generation consoles. * Neptune's name is referred to as "Fictitious Hard" (Hard being short for Hardware) by the creators. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Deities Category:Heroes Category:CPUs Category:Planeptune Residents